


x

by xiyi233



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233
Kudos: 24





	x

“人呢？”

魔尊一脸严肃，眸子里是下属都不曾见过的狠辣，怒意萦了满身几乎快要化为实质。

“回大人，尊上在里面，属下赶到时他距玉门山只一步之遥了，稍微用了些手段才带回来。”

“无妨。下去吧，不许任何人接近这里。”

魔尊心中又是懊恼又是生气。昨日师尊把自己按在膝头打后，竟趁他不备下了药，偷了令牌独自一人溜到玉门山企图找他们讨个说法。幸而下属发现得早，及时把人追回来这才没酿出什么大错。

倘若今日师尊在玉门山受了一丝一毫的伤，他怕是会忍不住屠了玉门山满门。不过到时心存善念的师尊恐怕就不能原谅他了。

“唔。”

推开门，魔尊这才知道下属说的手段是什么。把门掩在身后，魔尊沉着一张脸看向不停挣扎的师尊，语气毫无往日里对他的尊敬，压抑着怒火一步一步走上前。

“师尊不必挣扎了，您本就重伤未愈，这捆仙索您是绝对挣脱不开的。”

“唔唔嗯……”

魔尊揭了他嘴上的禁言符，还不待师尊说话凌厉的一巴掌就当头甩下，掴的师尊偏过头去，白皙的脸蛋上赫然一个鲜红的巴掌印。

师尊缓缓回过头，呆愣地看着眼前有些陌生的徒弟，眼角突然一红，“你……”

魔尊本是怒火冲天，瞧他这样只觉得心脏一颤，打人的手也跟着抖起来。怕失了气势，迅速把手背在身后不叫他看出端倪，努力稳住心神冷静问道：“昨日徒儿是不是说了，不许师尊独自去那玉门山。师尊可是将徒儿的告诫尽数忘了？”

“我……”

师尊心虚地低下头，不知该说些什么来面对暴怒中的魔尊。他似乎忘了，他才是师尊，魔尊此刻对他的掌掴、对他的态度完全是在以下犯上。

魔尊没再说话，收了捆仙索后就坐在圈椅上，生着闷气般的一口又一口灌着茶水，没敢再看师尊那副样子。

他怕会控制不住自己，控制不住把师尊日日夜夜锁在自己身旁，不让他再受到一点伤害的龌龊心思。

“……你莫要生气。”

过了许久，师尊轻轻走到魔尊身边，声音里带着不易察觉的一丝颤抖和恐惧，手悬在魔尊头上，思虑再三还是没敢摸下去。

“师尊这是在怕我吗？”

魔尊偏过头去，狭长的凤眼自带一丝威慑竟吓得师尊往后退了半步。魔尊脸色愈发难看，声音也染上一丝怒气，“您怕我什么呢？难不成在师尊眼里，我就这般恐怖吗？”

“没有、不是……你别生气。”师尊明显慌乱起来，急急摇着头。

鲜红的指印经过这一段时间的发酵显得更加刺眼，魔尊死死盯着他，突然冷笑道：“徒儿知道玉门山对师尊来说意义非凡，您放心，只要他们交出幕后真凶，徒儿便不会滥杀无辜，也不会破坏玉门山一花一草的。”

“我……”师尊抬头觑了一眼，不知为何，他确实有些怕魔尊这副陌生的样子，“我不是这个意思。”

魔尊站起来与师尊面对面而立，宽大的手抚上他被打的半边脸，话锋一转，语气里满是怜惜，“徒儿是不是打重了，疼么？师尊也不知道躲一躲。”

魔尊转变的实在太快，师尊有些摸不着头脑，点头也不是摇头也不是，只轻轻地唤了声魔尊的小名。

突如其来的，魔尊的唇吻了上来。他狠狠扣住师尊的脑袋，撬开牙关开始攻城略地，直到把师尊吻得没了气力瘫软在他怀里才松开嘴。

在师尊的一声惊呼中，魔尊打横抱起他扔到床上，召出捆仙索捆住师尊的双手束缚于床头叫他不得反抗。紧接着，魔尊的手伸进师尊外袍里，摸到裤子边缘也不待师尊反应就连着亵裤一起扒到腿弯。

“你、你在做什么！”

师尊的脸瞬间羞得通红，扭着身子企图挣脱却被魔尊牢牢攥住双膝，“做什么？”

魔尊看着他，如走火入魔一般双目通红，嘴角扬起一抹笑竟是满满的邪气，“当然是艹你。”

魔尊把他双腿架在自己肩上，从储物戒里摸出一瓶润滑的药膏，挖出一些抹在那后穴处，不顾师尊凄厉的叫声直接挤进两根手指进去，齐齐没到根处。

“师尊既然在心里认定徒儿是残暴之徒，那徒儿便做个坏人。您的身子徒儿惦念着不是一日两日了，既然如今撕破了脸自然是要一尝为快。”

双指模拟性器反复地抽插，搅动肠壁都跟着战栗起来。穴口的褶皱被尽数抹平，师尊仰着头，呻吟声抑制不住从嘴边溢出。

“师尊这后面真是紧的厉害，您瞧瞧，裹着徒儿的手指不放呢。”

几番抽插，那点药膏基本被消耗殆尽，师尊的后穴变得又紧又涩。虽说魔尊此刻快丧失了理智，但到底记着不能伤了他，还是抽出手又挖了一大块药膏再次进行润滑。

这个角度师尊能看的极清楚，他往日里最为宠爱的徒弟此刻正跪在他腿间对他做出这等不堪之事。羞愧、耻辱、气愤……百感交集，师尊咬着唇，无声无息流下泪来。他甚至都不知道为何会和魔尊走到这一步。

他偷偷溜走，被抓回，被掌掴，如今还被强硬地扩张。他们之间究竟是怎么了？

一番扩张，师尊现在已能吞下三根手指。魔尊抽出手又拿出一根更粗更长的玉势来抵在穴口，一边缓缓往里送一边补充道：“幸好早就备下了这些东西，不然此刻真不知怎么办才好，直接上的话会伤到师尊的。”

玉势完全没入，此刻只留下一个底座在外面，魔尊又抽插几番调了调玉势姿势才满意地松手，带着挑逗意味地拍了拍师尊屁股，始终没听到师尊呻吟出声才发觉不对终于抬起头来。

“您怎么、怎么哭了？”

魔尊一愣，迅速爬到师尊身边拿着袖子小心翼翼地替他擦着泪，有些不知所措，“别哭了……”

魔尊的气息笼罩在他上方，师尊此刻才知道，他的灵力看似平稳其实已经紊乱的厉害，全凭最后一丝理智在支撑。

走火入魔了么？师尊心中暗道，到底是什么竟能害的他走火入魔？

魔尊用舌头小心地舔舐被师尊自己咬出血来的下唇，气息愈发的不稳。师尊知道事情不妙，强压下心中的惊恐，放柔了声音，“乖徒儿，替师尊解开捆仙索可好？”

魔尊此刻有些呆傻，他怔怔地看着满目柔情的师尊，不知该不该听他的话，“可是、可是……”

“为师不会走的，你松开为师吧。”

没了束缚，师尊搂住魔尊的脖子把他拥在怀里，努力忽略身后巨大的异样感，轻声安慰，“你先闭上眼睛。”

魔尊乖巧的闭上眼，突然感到嘴唇上一软，竟是师尊的柔唇覆了上来，“为师在，你不要怕。就这样闭着眼睛，让灵力在周身运行一圈。”

师尊自其背后输入灵力，协助魔尊的灵力在体内运行，渐渐的，魔尊平静了下来，双眼也恢复清明，“师尊？”

他刚刚都做了些什么？

魔尊避开眼神，不敢看师尊眼眶通红的样子，挣扎着起身，“徒儿、徒儿帮您取出来吧。”

身后穴口那边胀胀的，无时不在叫嚣着自己的存在感，师尊早便想取出，此刻却拉住了魔尊的手腕，言辞诚恳，“我不该不告诉你一声就溜去玉门山的，这是为师的错。”

“你受玉门山护山大阵所伤，为师只想着替你讨个说法，却完全忽略了你的心境，结果害的你灵力冲窜，险些走火入魔。”

“那时为师竟为你气势所摄完全没想到是走火入魔，这也是为师疏忽了，你莫要怪为师才是。”

“师尊……徒儿、徒儿怎敢怪罪，倒是徒儿竟做出这等大逆不道之事……”魔尊顿了顿，没能再继续说下去。

他对师尊有这种想法本是一天两天了，可一直没敢宣之于口。他是魔尊，早已习惯了外界的指指点点，可他却不想害的师尊这样清冷绝世的人也背上骂名。

更何况，他不敢确定师尊的心思，若是搞不好最后怕是连师徒也没得做了。

魔尊小心翼翼地替他取出玉势，又从储物戒摸出一小玉瓶来，羞愧地道了声歉后，食指沾上些药剂挤进穴口，均匀的在肠壁内侧上着药。

“师尊尽情打骂徒儿就是。等师尊伤势痊愈后，徒儿、徒儿会离开师尊，不再叫师尊看到徒儿生气。只是这几日，还是请……”

还未待他说完，师尊直截了当打断了他的话，“你当我真打不过你吗？”

听着师尊有些怒气的声音，魔尊一愣，连连摇头，“怎会，徒儿一身本领都是师尊传授，师尊若是想，自然是随时可取徒儿性命。”

师尊见这人又想歪，气的揪住他的衣服逼他直直看着自己，“你往日里总对我动手动脚，我从未真正反抗过，你觉得是为何？”

魔尊傻乎乎地看着他，“为何？”

师尊气的咬牙切齿，一个翻身将他压在身下，恶狠狠地咬上他的唇。趁着魔尊犯愣的功夫，师尊也有样学样直接褪了他裤子，握住胯间半勃的那团开始上下撸动着。

“如若为师真的对你毫无意思，怎会一而再再而三任由着你妄为。只是我从未见过你这般怯懦的样子，每次都只是浅尝辄止，话到嘴边又尽数咽回。”

魔尊愣愣地咽了咽口水，“所以？”

师尊恨铁不成钢地瞪了他一眼，扶着魔尊的腰对着那完全蓬勃起来的性器缓缓坐了下去，忍不住地呻吟出来，语句也变得断断续续，“我、我一直在等……哈、哈……等、等你说出心意，嗯、呼……”

倒真如魔尊所说，即使刚刚扩张过，此刻想吞下那巨物竟还是有些困难。堪堪吞入一半便再也下不去了，疼的眼眶又一次红了。

魔尊不灵光的脑子总算反应过来，又惊又喜，反身把师尊压倒在床上，含着那两瓣唇不停啃咬。

“这种事情，怎好叫师尊亲自来。”

魔尊把他挂在脚踝的裤子脱了扔到一旁，抬起他的双腿架在双肩上，一边吻着师尊依旧红肿的侧脸一边缓缓全部没入，“师尊放松，您夹的徒儿好紧。”

“莫、莫说这些淫言。”

直到此刻魔尊才知晓，往日里师尊这些看似斥责的话只是在表达着害羞、毫无半点不愿的意思。魔尊气恼自己平日里的愚钝，转念一想又觉得也不算晚。

他扭动着腰肢开始缓缓抽动，突然毫无预兆地甩了清脆的一巴掌在魔尊圆润的屁股上，白皙的臀肉霎时间染上一层淡淡的红。

“私去玉门关的事徒儿还未同师尊算账呢。”


End file.
